


Better Me

by daisyrachel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Little freaky sorry, M/M, Made me sad while writing it so, angsty, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Edward goes to visit Oswald in Arkham





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's me! I'm back(ish)! 
> 
> This was inspired by tweet I saw from the Gotham writers' twitter account where they talked about how there had been a scene with Ed visiting Oswald in Arkham and them doing the "hands-on-the-glass" thing.
> 
> So this is actual shit but I think the story is good so here it is!
> 
> Please comment ur thoughts omg literally all i want is to know what you think.

            Ed walked through the halls, nervous about where he was going and whom he was seeing. “Right this way sir,” said the heavily armed guard, gesturing him towards a room of windows with phones on either side. He took his place and waited.

 

            When the Penguin appeared, Ed couldn’t help but smile. He was arguing with the guard, and he could almost make out his words. “I don’t want to see anyone,” he was pretty sure Mr. Penguin was saying, “and nobody would want to see me!” The guard on the other side gestured Penguin towards his seat, and he finally saw Ed.

 

            “Edward!” he exclaimed, previous annoyance replaced with giddiness, “How wonderful to see you!” Ed smiled again. No matter how much they tried to contain him, Mr. Penguin would always be politely passive aggressive. “How are things over at the GCPD?”

 

            Ed shrugged. “Mostly normal,” he responded, “Detective Gordon refuses to look at me because his girlfriend thinks I killed Kristen and Dougherty. She’s not wrong, but I’d rather he not find out.” They shared a secret smile, the kind only the non-neurotypical could understand. “How are things in lockdown?”

 

            Oswald’s face changed. For a moment he looked haunted, almost scared. And then he looked composed. “Boring,” Oswald drawled, “to the point where I almost wish I had been killed in the Galavan heist if it meant I would end up here.”

 

            Ed was curious at Oswald’s brief break, and decided to pry a little further. “Everything’s going well? They’re not putting you through therapy, are they?”

 

            A shadow of terror passed over Oswald’s face, and Ed worried until it was gone, as quickly as it had come. “Therapy indeed! It’s terribly ineffective, but Dr. Strange is okay. I miss the outside world though. Being with you.”

 

            Ed laughed. “Since when do you express feelings, Oswald?” He then saw the genuine look on the man’s face was still present. “You’re serious?”

 

            “I just feel as though I never got a chance to tell you how much I appreciate you. You’re my best friend you know that?”

 

            “Oswald, you’re scaring me.”

 

            “I miss you.” The Penguin placed his hand against the glass.

 

            “I miss you too.” Ed placed his hand and leaned in very closely. “I’m going to get you out of here. They’ll pay for whatever they’re doing to you. I promise.”

 

            Oswald laughed. “How silly of you Ed! I’m perfectly fine.” The Oswald shot him a thankful look, letting Ed know he understood.

 

            “Patient three-oh-two-oh-oh-five, it’s time for therapy.”

 

            Oswald smiled sadly. “Well I do believe that’s me. Ed you can read lips right?” Edward half shrugged and gave a smile. More urgently, the Penguin continued. “Edward, tell me you can read lips.” Understanding the Oswald was serious, Ed nodded vigorously. The Penguin sighed with relief. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon dear friend!”

 

            As the guard approached, Oswald got up. “Goodbye Ed!” He smiled and gave a cheerful wave. Then he turned back, and Ed realized why Oswald had been so intent on his ability to read lips.

 

            He ran out of the meeting room, past the guard furiously trying to direct him to the correct exit. “It’s that way sir- sir!” Ed followed his advice but kept running. He ran and ran, out of Arkham, back into Gotham and when he finally stopped, he bent over and retched on the sidewalk.

 

            “That’s nasty!” yelled a woman a few feet away, “There are kid out here!”

 

            Ed stumbled back and slid down the first wall he could find. He placed his head in his hands, determined not to cry. The words Oswald left him with haunted him, and would continue to haunt him through the next few months, when his scheming was exclusively centered on getting Oswald out of that hell on earth. Before Gordon took his mind off it, Edward’s sole focus was getting Mr. Penguin back out on the streets of Gotham where he belonged.

 

_Don’t come back. Better me than you._


End file.
